


"Certainly not good morning"

by Regnard



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, drunk awakening, swearing a lot because it's macready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regnard/pseuds/Regnard
Summary: "The man blinked several times, forcing the brain to wake up and begin to cooperate with him and stretched his hand out from under the sheets. He carefully reached out to the sleeping man and bumped into a cold metal surface. His hangover vanished in an instance, or maybe even faster. The picture in his head became incredibly clear, and the man realized with dread that laying right next to him, was none other than Adam-fucking-Jensen".
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Duncan MacReady
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	"Certainly not good morning"

Morning greeted Duncan MacReady with a ringing in his ears and a throbbing pain in his temples. His mouth was dry desert, just begging for rain in the form of mineral water, and if he would add some painkillers to go with it his body would be in Elysium. In order to please the body suffering from its stupid master it was necessary first to get up. This action required a titanic effort.  
In general, Duncan had already promised himself a thousand times to not get shit-faced, but every time another entertaining party loomed on the horizon, the man ended the same way as always - with a headache and a general hatred for everything. By the severity of his hangover, anyone could easily determine how shitty the party was. Since MacReady barely understood where he was, he knew that he had a lot of fun yesterday.  
Realizing that the painkillers would not bring themselves to him, the soldier forced himself to open his eyes, and immediately grimaced in pain. Covering his eyes with his palm from the bright sunlight coming from the window. After muttering a few praises to the sun, the man tucked his face back into the pillow. The pleasantly cool silk fabric brought him to a moment's bliss, and a cause for concern. After thinking for a moment, Duncan noted that he definitely didn’t have any silk bedding at home, and not because he could not afford it, he just did not see the point for an ordinary soldier to spend so much money on nothing.  
MacReady finally heard someone is breathing to his right. Surprised, at the thought of how he did not notice this immediately, the man turned his head and opened his eyes. What he saw made him confused. His tired, suffering brain refused to process visual information properly. Yes, Duncan saw a human in front of him. It was also quite evident that this human was a man. Why was it so obvious? Mac made a mental note to himself that women are unlikely to have such a thick beard. At least he never met any like that before, or would that change today?  
The man blinked several times, forcing the brain to wake up and begin to cooperate with him and stretched his hand out from under the sheets. He carefully reached out to the sleeping man and bumped into a cold metal surface. His hangover vanished in an instance, or maybe even faster. It was as if Duncan had been thrown into an ice bath. The picture in his head became incredibly clear, and the man realized with dread that laying right next to him, was none other than Adam-fucking-Jensen. The same arrogant asshole, that was pissing him off every chance he could get, was sleeping peacefully only a kiss away, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow.  
MacReady quickly pulled back and immediately realized that he was falling backwards. He grabbed the bedsheets with his fingers, but there was no way they could save him from an inevitable collision with the floor. The man wanted to swear loudly but contact with the floor instantly knocked all the air from his lungs, and instead of an angry cry, it turned out to be either a grunt or a cough.  
"Fuckin’ bloody hell," Mac whispered, grabbing his already aching head. He angrily threw the blanket away and began to rise to his feet, groaning and swearing like a grumpy old man. Duncan straightened up and looked around: it definitely wasn’t his apartment. Which meant he really did spend the night with Jensen. It’s not that Mack didn't understand it, he just wanted to believe it was someone's evil joke, or a drunken nightmare that someone intentionally put them in the same bed.  
“Someone purely evil made you get drunk in the company of your most hated coworker, and then made you bang him in his apartment,” MacReady's inner voice pointed out.  
That thought gave the man goose bumps. Even in his head, it sounded crazy af.  
This discovery has brought him to two sickening conclusions: the first being, he came to a stranger's home after getting shit faced, and clearly not to watch football. In the end, it was these strange nights that could have caused his multiple divorces (and not his "shiny" personality, no). Finally, the most terrifying conclusion of them all was: that this man turned out to be fucking Jensen. This is where MacReady really started questioning his sanity.  
"What soberness conceals, drunkenness reveals," philosophically quoted his brain, and Duncan did not even find what to say in his own defense. He probably was utterly losing his mind.  
To determine the scale of the tragedy, the man glanced at the body lying on the bed. It was Adam. An Adam that Mac has never seen before.  
"And for fuck’s sake, would want to unsee and never see again," the man thought, still in shock from himself. He came closer to the bed to examine the sleeping colleague in detail. “Why the hell are you still looking at him? Why would any straight man want to look at another naked guy if he’s not gay?" MacReady asked himself reasonably.  
On the contrary, even his hatred toward augs could not change the fact that the sight before him was enthralling: Jensen's pale, built body stood out sharply on the dark sheets, and in the twilight his porcelain skin seemed to be absorb all the dim light in the room, creating the illusion of a glow. But the prosthetics, with their charcoal-black color practically merged with the sheet, and only golden inserts caught rare glints of light. MacReady has never seen such a delicate work. And not that he was a specialist in augmentation, but the prosthetics he saw in Interpol’s med-bay and that his former employees had were not even close to Adam's. It was as if the man was created to be a piece of art, not a soldier or a killing machine. The man who installed Adam these augments had exceptionally good taste.  
Duncan looked at the seam of the prostheses and skin with his eyes, noting to himself that the scars on this already pale skin looked almost snow-white and uncontrollably stretched his hand forward, suppressing the burning desire to run his fingers over the whitish scars. However, then he saw Jensen move. Agent let out a hoarse groan of pain. He seemed to have a headache as much as Duncan's.  
MacReady took a few steps back and ran into the windowsill with his back. With a hiss of a sudden cold, the man realized that all this time he had been wearing nothing at all. Usually it wasn't a problem for him to walk around the house naked. But in his own home, and not in someone else's. It became even more embarrassing when laying in front of him was an undesirable witness who may wake up at any moment.  
As soon as Duncan thinks about it, Jensen makes another painful sound and finally rolls over onto his stomach, covering the back of his head with his hands. Realizing that he did not have much time, the military man began frantically looking for his clothes. The shirt was found rather quickly - it was lying behind the door, in the corner. Mac believed that if he took at least one step, Jensen would hear him, and then he would surely be fucked. Nevertheless, the man understood that it was better to be dressed than undressed when Jensen wakes up and made an attempt to move towards the door. He was almost there when he heard a gasp and subsequent hoarse cry behind him:  
"What the fuck are you doing in my house, MacReady?"Jensen's voice made Duncan turn around instantly.  
Frightened and outraged, Adam's eyes literally stuck to Mack's face. Then the gaze moved down along the torso, but as soon as Jensen reaches the zone below the waist, he quickly looks away. His usual unemotional face became incredibly embarrassed. Then the man lowered his eyes, and after realizing that he was also naked, began frantically looking around in search of something to cover himself with. MacReady clearly saw, that the face and the neck of his co-worked became bright red.  
He should have been angry in such a ridiculous situation, but the amount of shame Jensen was experiencing now, caused him only joy.  
Meanwhile, Jensen noticed the blanket on the floor, leaned over the bed and, involuntarily allowing Duncan to check him out from a different angle, jerked up the fabric. Then he began to wrap it around the hips, panting with rage.  
“You still haven't answered my question: what the hell are you doing here? Naked! " The man hissed with rage. Out of general excitement, he even forgot to put out his annoying black lenses.  
“I’m almost sure I’ve already seen everything there,” Duncan said instead of the desired answer, carefully hiding his grin. Certainly, today was both the worst and best day of his life. When will he get another opportunity to make Jensen SO mad? Finally, this asshole will lose all his sarcastic and arrogant tone.  
Adam opened his mouth to utter another caustic phrase, but stopped, and his face became even more red.  
MacReady unwittingly caught himself thinking that if he will have a few more "naked" awakenings like this, he could restrain Jensen forever and ever. The thought spread over his body with pleasant joy and a feeling of accomplishment.  
"Listen, mate," Mac finally took mercy on the co-worker, "I have no fucking idea what is going on here. I woke up in your apartment, my clothes scattered somewhere here, - a man drew the boundaries of the room with his finger, - and what I saw first after the awakening? Your fucking face. Not exactly the pretty face that I want to wake up to”, noticing how Jensen frowned, Duncan lets out a dry chuckle and continues: "I would rather like to wake up in bed with a girl with great tits, and a blowjob, instead all I get is your iron ass. So slow down with your claims, you're not the only victim here.  
Adam thought for a second and frowned even more. He seemed to be trying to remember at least something from last night but the only thing that stuck in his head was when he came to Interpol. It seems like there was a party there yesterday to "lift employee’s spirit." And it turned out spirits aren’t the only things that were lifted, since everything turned out the way it did.  
“It's no use remembering something, mate. If you got so drunk that you let me fuck you, then your memories were carried away to the alcoholic paradise by the green fairy forever,” Duncan said, shaking his head. Then he bent down and lifted his shirt.  
Meanwhile, due to such loud statements Jensen almost choked with fury.  
"Pardon me?!” He said hoarsely, and a nervous grin contorted his face. “Was I fucked? Why the hell was it me? "  
“Well, who else?” Mac asked casually and shrugged. "I don't see any other worthy contenders here."  
Adam sighed convulsively a couple of times, but then decided not to say anything at all. Having swallowed some very colorful curses, the man decided that the sooner he got dressed, the sooner he would stop feeling SO stupid. Duncan reacted to another victory over Jensen's irrepressible mouth with a wide grin. Noticing it, the agent finally lost his patience.  
"I see you having a lot of fun here, don’t you?" Adam said menacingly and took a few steps towards the co-worker, looming over him with his full height. - Maybe I should kick your ass then to get you back to normal? "  
Duncan threw his head back and a grin stretched his lips. Irritation was already beginning to rise in his throat, but to his surprise, Mac noticed that he doesn’t want to hit the detective in the face any more than usual. The main reason behind this was the absence of lenses, which always hid Adam's eyes. With them, the agent turned into robot, insensitive and arrogant. But now when the man was finally be able to make eye contact, the Robo Cop Jensen disappeared. In addition, the agent was clearly not at ease, and his tongue was still much less sharp than usual, which was pleasant.  
“Before worrying about my ass, sweetheart, start looking out for yours” Mac said, and looked down at the blanket that was slipping from Adam's waist.  
Jensen followed his gaze, and instantly grabbed the fabric, cursing softly under his breath. It was obvious that at that moment he could not defeat Duncan in a verbal duel, and it was better for him to keep his mouth shut until the man left.  
"Take your shit and get out," Adam threw briefly and moved to the closet with the clear intention of getting dressed as soon as possible.  
"That's what I was going to do, you, douche," Duncan said back, putting on his shirt. Jensen ignored his caustic answer and began to sort through his clothes, trying to decide what to wear today. Out of the corner of his ear he heard MacReady walking around the room, cursing under his breath, looking for his clothes. Adam fished out another pair of camouflage pants and, threw them on the bed behind him, while shaking his head. How did he manage to get into such a predicament? He didn't want to think about what happened between him and Duncan that night. Such thoughts made him feel annoyed and embarrassed again. Why the hell did he pick him of all the people at the party? What a shitty day.  
Suddenly, Jensen felt a touch on his back where the black line of augments ended, and the skin began. This sudden sensation of foreign fingers on his skin made him shudder and turn around convulsively.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Adam almost hissed when he saw MacReady behind him.  
“Why are you so twitchy? Princess,” Duncan snorted without regret for invading someone else's personal space.  
“I didn't give you permission to touch me,” Jensen said sharply and puckered his lips.  
“Well, I thought I got it last night when I was taking off your pants,” the soldier retorted with irritation in his voice and grinned when Adam's eyebrows lifted.  
“Stop talking about it like that,” the brunette said almost pleadingly. His voice sounded both angry and embarrassed. Trying to show with all his appearance that he should be left alone, the agent resumed his search for the necessary attire for today. He tugged at the handle of the drawer, and was already reaching for clean underwear, when he felt the touch again, just above the last place. The sensation made him sigh heavily. "You won't leave me alone, will you?"  
Fingers stopped for a second, and then continued their movement along the scars separating flesh from the metal.  
“I just wondered how all of it holds in place,” Duncan replied thoughtfully. He traced the borders of the rounded valve just above the shoulder blades with his fingers, and from this touch Adam held his breath for a moment. He could not decide if it was unpleasant sensation or just unusual. “Does it hurt?"  
"Why do you ask?" the agent asked quietly.  
“I said I was wondering,” Mac repeated with a faint irritation in his voice.  
"At first it was painful, now it’s ok. It bothers only when the weather is bad," Adam said a few moments later.  
“Oh, I got you,” Duncan shook his head, and continued to examine other scars, from bullets and cuts. "I have a gunshot wound in my side. The other scars don't hurt, but this one still bothers me."  
And at what point did they start talking to each other so seriously? It was something new in their relationship.  
Having finished picking out his clothes, Adam made a quick glance at MacReady, who continued to search for his missing clothes, and quickly pulled off the sheet. He had never put on his undies so fast in his life. Even soldiers in the army would get jealous. Still, when he turned around to see what his annoying companion was doing, he realized that he was watching him intently. Blushing again, the agent nervously said:  
"Stop staring at me!"  
He began to put on his pants. Even though the man almost fell and tripped over a pant leg he still tried to hide himself as quickly as possible with a layer of clothes. All because of the amount of attention, that he received now. The last time he felt like this was when he still dated Megan, and God he did not want to make such parallels right now.  
"I just wanted to prove my theory," MacReady replied. "and honestly, stop acting like a virgin and help me find my underwear. I've searched the whole room, and they're nowhere to be found."  
"Oh, what theory is that?” Jensen asks him angrily, and then, hearing the end of his sentence, adds more viciously, "Look for your things yourself!"  
“I was already looking for them, you, dumbass!” Mac told him angrily. “Can't you get it through your thick metal skull that I can’t find them? Maybe you hid them somewhere as a souvenir?"  
“Like I need them!” Jensen retorts, but starts searching with Duncan, nonetheless. At some point, he thought of looking up and with slight confusion found the object he was looking for on his ceiling fan propeller. Trying not to think how someone else's underwear got there, Adam said irritably: “Here they are. Now, take them down and fucking leave,” and pointed his finger up.  
Mack followed the direction of his finger with his gaze and sighed heavily.  
"What the hell... And what are they doing there?"  
"How should I know?" Jensen replies to his rhetorical question and caught a heavy look on himself.  
"Why should you know? Cause I’m one hundred percent certain, you threw them there,” Duncan said indignantly, and began to look for the best place from where he could try to get his underwear.  
"And why would I do that? "the agent replied, crossing his arms on his chest. He had already fully dressed, and his confidence and sharp tongue gradually began to return to him. "If I wanted to get rid of your clothes, I would throw them out the window."  
"Fuckin’ asshole," MacReady muttered to himself. Then he climbed onto the bed, and stood directly under the ceiling fan, stretched out, trying to reach it with his hand. But no matter how hard he tried, he was still far from the underwear. Exhaling viciously, Duncan turns his head towards Jensen. The agent watched him with a venomous grin on his lips. It was clear that this was his little plot of revenge, even if it was unplanned, it was payback for all today's bullying that he had to endure. – What’s so funny you prick bastard? Don’t you want to help me?"  
Adam's eyebrow raised and his grin widened. Now it was his time to scoff.  
“What’s the matter, MacReady? Can't handle the assignment yourself? Do you need backup? What a pity. Maybe then you’ll try to remember the magic words and convince me to help you? "  
“Fuck you. Are these words magic enough for you?” Duncan told him irritably. He was so ready to punch someone in the face. “You know, ok. Let’s wait until I take them off myself. Because you like my company so much."  
Jensen’s smirk disappeared instantly. The man pushed himself away from the closet and climbed onto the bed with a heavy sigh. He followed MacReady's example and stretched out to his full height, trying to get the hated piece of cloth and finish this bullshit for today. Several times he vainly stretched his hand above him, cursing through his teeth, but his fingers grabbed only air.  
"No, I won't get them this way," Adam said sadly after a few seconds, "I need to pick them up with something."  
Jensen got off the bed and took a few steps towards his desk. With a wandering gaze, he looked at the tools he had at his disposal and spotted a rack of screwdrivers. Mac, perched on the bed, watched him with silent interest.  
"Won’t it be easier to stand on a chair?" he asked.  
"The chair is the same height as the bed. It’s useless” Adam threw him indifferently, comparing his instruments in length. Choosing the longest screwdriver, the man went back to the bed.  
“You can make it higher,” Duncan persisted.  
"This one I cannot," the agent replied with slight irritation. He climbed onto the bed and stretched out again, standing on his toes. With a screwdriver in hand things went much better.  
“Anyone can do this with any chair like that,” the soldier snorts, causing Jensen to sigh heavily.  
“I said no,” Adam told him with growing irritation. All his attention was focused on hook the piece of cloth with the tip of the screwdriver. Thankfully that the fan was off, and the blades weren't spinning. Otherwise it would be an additional problem.  
"Why?" Duncan asked. Turning on his “annoying child” mode.  
"Because it's broken!" Adam snapped and made another attempt to get to the underwear. In a second, it seemed like he was about to lose his balance, and this prompted him to fully focus on his current task.  
"And what is not broken in your home, mate?" Mac said with a snort.  
"Can you shut the fuck up for a se... OH Fuck!" Just as the agent finally manages to hook Mac's underwear with the screwdriver, he lost his balance.  
He was lurching forward inevitably. There was absolutely nothing to grab at, and the agent was already mentally preparing to hit the ground when he felt a strong jerk, changing the direction of the fall to the opposite side. A moment later, the man landed on the bed back first, letting out a painful groan. Surprised that he managed not to smash his head against the wooden headrest, Adam tried to raise himself up on his elbows. However, almost immediately he jerked to the side, because in a dozen centimeters from his own face was MacReady’s.  
“You OK, mate?" he asked in an unusually caring manner.  
“I’m fine,” Jensen replied abruptly, and threw Duncan's undies in his face. Then he jumped out of bed. "Get dressed quickly, otherwise you’ll go home naked."  
"Your welcome, asshole!" Mac shouted as Jensen was leaving.  
After spending a few minutes to get fully dressed, MacReady went into the kitchen. A pleasant aroma of coffee filled his nose, and Duncan felt an urge to take at least a sip of this wonderful drink.  
Jensen stood at the kitchen table and pouring cereal into his plate from a happy, colorful box. After he finished pouring today's portion, Adam reached for milk standing nearby, but noticed MacReady in the hallway. He gave him a hard look and continued making his own breakfast.  
"Will you make me some coffee as well?" Duncan asked, taking a few steps towards the kitchen.  
He came down from the makeshift podium, ran his hand over the wooden headrest of the sofa and began to look around. He obviously didn't have time to gaze at Jensen's apartment yesterday. Now he could not help but notice that the design of the home is remarkably interesting and even cozy. The man caught himself thinking that he really did not want to return to his home. It would be pleasant to just lie down here on the couch and watch what Adam is doing.  
Duncan blinked several times, trying to figure out if he really wanted to spend the whole day in the company of this sarcastic creature. A thought suddenly ran through his head that he truly needs to check his mental health. Mac sat down at the bar.  
All this time, Jensen pretended not to notice him, and Duncan instantly decided to fix it. He stared at the man in front of him with a penetrating glance and asked once more:  
"So, what about the coffee?"  
Jensen gave him an annoyed look and said.  
"No coffee for you".  
"Is it so hard to make or what? " the soldier asked with a displease.  
“Yes,” the brunette answered.  
“Do you always treat your lovers like this? Or am I your first one and you're still not used to it?” MacReady said with a smirk. "If that is the case, then I forgive you."  
"Stop talking this fucking nonsense! " the agent answered little louder than was necessary and nervously bit his lip. “God why are you constantly acting like an asshole?" he added more quietly.  
“Asshole?” Duncan was indignant at his remark. “I'm just a straightforward person. Why does everyone have such a problem with this? Nobody likes honest people. I'm surrounded by sissies”, he finished with a sigh.  
“You probably don't understand the difference between honesty and rudeness. Some things can't be said to people in person, no matter what you think about it,” Jensen retorts. Then he sighed heavily, and added more calmly and a little wearily: "Do I really have to explain this?"  
Duncan had already opened his mouth to give another enchanting remark, but the tone with which Adam said his last phrase silenced him for a second. He remembered that his last wife spoke to him with that same upset and tired tone in those moments when he behaved like an ass. She was a good girl. Probably too good for him. And because of his stubbornness and simply impossible appeal they eventually broke up. She wanted to make a good man out of him...  
Waking up from a sudden rush of memory, MacReady looked up at Adam and noticed that his face changed slightly.  
“Miller is calling,” he informed Duncan, and then he said louder: “Yes, sir. I'm listening. Yes. Yes, I can talk. Send it, I'll take a look on it right now."  
Jensen closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, the green color of his iris was completely replaced by gold rings rotating around the pupil in different directions. MacReady, has never seen how the augmented eyes work, sighed in surprise and focused all his attention on the movement of the golden details.  
Adam's gaze was defocused, only his eyeballs moved from left to right, as if they were looking at or reading something in front of him.  
"Yes, I see. I can go and check it right now,” the agent continued to speak with the invisible converser. The moment his gaze became more lucid, the golden rings stopped moving and changed their color back to their usual greyish green.  
Jensen, finally noticed Duncan's curious gaze, frowned, then after a short buzzing sound, his eyes disappeared behind black lenses.  
MacReady sighed in frustration and turned his attention to a vase of oranges on the table nearby. This was definitely the last time agent showed him his eyes.  
“No, it's all right, sir. It's not difficult for me, I still have plenty of free time,” Adam said, watching Duncan through the dark surface of his glasses. “As soon as I find out something, I will immediately contact you. Yes, see you later."  
As soon as Jensen finished the call, he immediately put the food in the fridge. Then he walked over to his laptop to make sure he was logged out in case the uninvited guests wanted to break in again.  
"Did Miller really force you to work after yesterday? He's sick, mate,” Mac commented. He got up from his chair and while Jensen was busy with his computer, he grabbed his cup of coffee. Then he took one small sip and immediately grimaced. - God! What is this sludge? Is that sugar in this coffee?"  
“It wasn't meant for you. So, stop touching my stuff, and whining that you do not like it, - Jensen told him and went into the hall to put on his shoes and coat. “And Miller didn't force me to do anything. He asked if I could work and I agreed."  
MacReady narrowed his eyes and silently followed the agent. His shoes and jacket were on the floor, but they still looked good enough. At least they weren't stained or dirty. Better than nothing.  
"You know, you should have left with him yesterday. He happens to be a real gentleman when he wants. Unlike me," Duncan said. Adam, was just about to open the front door, turned his head to him. For a few seconds, he tried to figure out if MacReady's voice really had a hint of jealousy, or if it was just a figment of his imagination.  
He decided that it was better for him not to delve into this topic, then shook his head and pushed the door.  
The soldier followed him. It seemed that his energy has dried up. How else could Adam explain why Duncan had missed the opportunity to argue with him several times already?  
Feeling the pleasant morning breeze on his face, MacReady turned around and felt the urgent need to say the last word before leaving. A moment's thought flashed through his head and then, with a sly grin, he said:  
“All right, sweety. I had a pleasant night. See you soon".  
Jensen's face at that moment was simply indescribable. Dark eyebrows literally shot up over the glasses. Duncan laughed briefly and waved to him, heading for the stairs, while Adam remained rooted to the spot, with a bright red face. Several girls that came out to smoke on his stairwell, saw this awkward farewell and now were giggling and whispering, looking in his direction.  
"Fuck you, MacReady," the agent muttered through clenched teeth, adjusting his collar, and hurried to get out of his stairwell soon as possible. Followed by other people's gazes, he shook his head and reached into his pocket for a fresh pack of cigarettes. Maybe it would calm his shattered nerves a little.  
Today was certainly not good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> It was incredibly fun to write something about these guys, but I don't actually know, if I'll return to them once more. For me Jensen/Mac pair is insane, and I can only see them fighting and swearing a lot on each other.  
> So I hope you'll enjoy this "pieсe of art")


End file.
